Detención
by Buscadora de Dragones
Summary: Así que si eres guapa y te detiene la policía, todo cuanto tienes que hacer para librarte es sonreír, pestañear con exageración y decir ¿Ocurre algo agente? pero este no era esa clase de policía ¿o sí?
1. Chapter 1

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mia.

Advertencia: OcC, Error de dedo o de ortografía.

-.-

.

.

**Capítulo uno.**

Aquel día hacía mucho calor, afuera la gente andaba casi desnuda bajo el sofocante sol. Kagome se alegraba de no haber ido a trabajar, llevaba un mes entero saltándose sus días libre para poder tomar el fin de semana. Se permitió levantarse tarde e ir vagueando por toda la casa, del sofá a la cama y viceversa. Cuando dieron las cuatro de la tarde decidió que ya era momento de ser un poco más adulta, así que tomó los productos de limpieza que guardaba en el armario de la cocina, un par de trapos y empezó a limpiar la casa, todo esto bajo la perezosa mirada de su gato que la observaba desde su cojín.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde la casa resplandecía como el oro y la muchacha no podía sentirse más satisfecha. Así que acto seguido, fue a la cocina, cogió una copa la llenó de vino y se sentó en su sofá con una sonrisa de complacencia en los labios. Se lo tomó despacio, con calma y no se frenó cuando, una vez vacía la copa, le dieron ganas de volver a llenarla.

Poco después y con la copa medio vacía aún en la mano, la tercera de la tarde, cogió el mando, encendió la tele y se dedicó a hacer zapping.

No tenía nada que hacer, no había informes sobre su pequeño escritorio normalmente abarrotado. Tampoco tenía que patrullar, ni regañar a ningún adolescente por hacer grafitis en los parques, ni resolver ninguna disputa iniciada por alguna anciana cascarrabias, ni obligar a la gente a que recogieran la caca de sus perros que iban dejando por el parque, ni ninguna de esas mierdas que su jefe la obligaba a hacer simplemente porque creía que ella no valía para nada más. Así que mientras apuraba el poco alcohol que quedaba en la copa y subía sus pies en la mesita de salón pensó: _Qué le den por el culo a mi jefe, por su sexy y mandón culo._

Kagome desvió su mirada al reloj de pared que colgaba sobre el televisor y casi le dio un infarto cuando vio que eran las nueve. Miró con horror la copa de vino casi vacía y se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo del que debía regocijándose en su libertad. Apagó el aparato parlante y se fue corriendo a su habitación. Había olvidado por completo la fiesta de Sango y le parecía extraño que ella aún no la hubiese llamado.

Abrió su armario y rebuscó entre la ropa hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con la misma rapidez se metió al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Tardó más tiempo colocándose el disfraz y no porque le quedara pequeño sino porque había estado frente al espejo más minutos de lo debido intentando estirarlo un poco para que fuera menos revelador. Ella no había tenido tiempo de comprarlo y cometió la imprudencia de pedirle a Sango (asesorada por el pervertido de su novio) que lo hiciera, así que ahora iba disfrazada de maid aunque más bien parecía una actriz porno a punto de grabar.

Colocó el mínimo maquillaje posible para que su observación anterior no resaltara más cuando llegara a la fiesta no sólo vestida sino también maquillada como alguien que se gana la vida de manera no muy ortodoxa.

Aunque había hecho calor durante el día la noche, sin embargo, se tornó un poco fresca y pudo notarlo cuando corría toda velocidad hacia su coche temiendo ser vista por algún vecino. Una vez dentro encendió el motor y salió disparada del aparcamiento. Se percató de que no había mucha gente en la calle, mucha gente aún estaba de viaje por las vacaciones de verano y la mayoría de lo que se quedaban eran ancianos que a las ocho de la noche ya estaban metidos en la cama.

Siguió un par de calles abajo y cuando supo que no había riesgo, porque sólo se había cruzado con un par de coches en el trayecto, se permitió acelerar un poco más de lo permitido y rezó para que eso bastara y pudiera llegar sólo una hora más tarde a la fiesta de su amiga.

De repente unas luces llamativas se plantaron en su espejo retrovisor, y miró confundida un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que era un coche policía. Aminoró un poco la marcha, y miró alrededor buscando la posible infracción y tardó unos cuantos segundos más para darse cuenta de que el coche patrulla la seguía a ella. Se detuvo a un lado de la calle y trató de no ponerse nerviosa, quizá era un amigo de la comisaría que había reconocido su placa y quería saludarla. Pero las luces aún seguían encendidas cuando vio por el retrovisor cómo el policía se acercaba a ella, respiró un par de veces y puso sus mejor cara antes de que el agente llegara a la altura de su ventanilla y tuviera que decir esa pregunta que tantas veces había escuchado:

― ¿Ocurre algo agente?― Levantó el rostro mientras hablaba y temió que se le rompiera el cuello cuando por fin pudo ver la cara del policía. Casi se le salió una palabrota y agradeció a los cielos el poder retenerla, sin embargo lo que dijo después no sonó nada cortés― ¡¿Tú?! Eh, quiero decir… Jefe Taisho Ho-hola ¿Cómo le va?

El hombre la miró impasible desde su altura como si aún no supiera de quién se trataba.

―Estaba excediendo el límite de velocidad― dijo.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó desconcertada, notando como le empezaban a sudar las manos

―¿Acaso no me ha escuchado?―dijo lentamente mientras se doblaba acercándose más a la vetanilla del coche.

―Em… sí pero… yo no-

―Dígame ¿ha bebido señorita?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Quiero decir … yo –

―Salga del coche― volvió a interrumpirla.

Kagome respiró un par de veces cuando que vio que él se alejaba de la puerta para permitirle salir. Aquello no le podía estar pasando. Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando lo vio sacar una libreta de su bolsillo y empezar a anotar algo. No tenía problema en salir y enfrentarlo pero… desvió su mirada hacia su ropa. No podía salir así, no delante de su jefe. Intentó salvarse

―Oiga yo… llego tarde a una fiesta. ¿Por qué no me deja ir? Podemos hablarlo el lunes.

Él no pareció cambiar de opinión, sino que su mirada se tornó más dura y su voz sonó más seca que antes.

―Salga del coche.

―Pero- ― su teléfono empezó a sonar y pegó un saltito dentro del reducido espacio de su coche, alargó la mano y cogió el aparato que chillaba en el asiento del pasajero sin ni siquiera mirar quien era.

―Hola ¿Sango? Ah… sí, escucha creo que llegaré un poco tarde, he tenido un pequeño problema y… sí, lo siento, vale y feliz cumpleaños. De acuerdo, nos vemos.

―No volveré a repetirlo señorita Higurashi― le tocó saltar por segunda vez cuando la voz grave habló más cerca de lo que esperaba

_Ah, así que si me recuerda._

Sus movimientos era nerviosos cuando salió del coche y su rostro estaba ruborizado. Durante lo que parecieron ser unos segundo la mirada del policía se perdió entre el traje y su piel, lució aturdido y poco después su rostro se recompuso dando paso a una ligera sonrisa que desapareció con rapidez.

―Contra el auto― dijo serio.

―¿Cómo? Oiga jefe sé que …

―Las manos sobre el capó.

Kagome pensó que si colaboraba terminaría más rápido. Él no estaba dispuesto a ceder y ella estaba deseando acelerar aquel humillante momento. Colocó las manos sobre el capó del coche y abrió ligeramente las piernas, notando como el vestido le subía hasta el borde de las nalgas, entonces deseó que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara de un bocado.

Pero no se preparó para lo que vino después, dos grandes manos se posaron sobre su cintura y subieron y descendieron a lo largo del diminuto traje con mucha lentitud, pasando por sus caderas y ascendiendo hasta los costados de su pecho. Su respiración se volvió pesada. Eso no debía estar pasando, trató de poner su mente en blanco, sobretodo alejar sus pensamientos del enorme hombre que se cernía a sus espaldas y de sus grandiosas manos por su cuerpo.

_Por su cuerpo._

Sesshomaru se alejó quitó sus manos con cierta resistencia, dio un par de pasos atrás y cuando ella se dio la vuelta pensó que un par de pasos no parecían ser suficientes. Los pechos casi querían saltar fuera de el diminuto vestido, coronados por dos pequeñas protuberancias que empujaban la fina tela. Casi se había olvidado de hablar.

―¿Ha bebido?

La mujer lo miró durante un rato. Su mirada estaba vidriosa y un momento estaba sólo mirándola y al siguiente ella había saltado sobre él y su boca estaba contra la suya y sabía a vino.

Un largo rato más tarde se separaron y él aprovechó el momento para hablar.

―¡Hisgurashi!

―Sí, jefe― dijo con voz melosa, batiendo las pestañas un par de veces mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

Silencio

Y si pasaba un perro por allí y se la llevaba arrastrando, enganchada a su hocico, ella no se opondría en absoluto, porque en ese momento se sentía completamente avergonzada. El hombre frente a ella no parecía nada afectado por su beso, ni por su vasto intento de seducción. Se dejó llevar por el momento, un momento que había deseado desde el primer día que ese hombre le dió una orden y deseó con todas sus fuerzas desobedecerlo solo para ver qué pasaba.

Ahora él sólo la miraba como si hubiera iniciado un tiroteo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella tan fríos que sentía que la helaban dentro del abrumador calor que había brotado en su cuerpo, su boca formaba una fina línea recta temible.

―Es delito conducir habiendo ingerido cualquier cantidad de alcohol señorita Higurashi,― dijo con voz seria. movió las manos tras su espalda y cuando volvieron a estar a la vista había en ella un par de esposas― va a tener que acompañarme.

―¡¿Cómo?! ¡No pienso ir!― avergonzada como estaba y puesto que él parecía querer ignorar su anterior arrebato, optó por la resistencia

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano, dándole la vuelta y pegándola agresivamente contra el coche y neutralizó con suma rapidez a la pequeña morena que se revolvía entre sus brazos, restregando su pequeño y jugoso culo contra él, y estaba seguro que no era consciente de lo que estaba ocasionando. Le colocó las esposas con agilidad, decidido a acabar con ello y entrar en lo que realmente había tratado de entrar desde que la vio salir del coche embutida en ese pedazo de tela elástica

―¡Oiga quítame las esposas! yo también soy policía, simplemente no puedes… ¡Ay!

Y así de repente se quedó sin voz y sin ninguna gana de protestar. su rostro se encendió nuevamente y el corazón parecía quere salirsele del pecho.

Le había dado una nalgada.

―Guarda silencio― murmuró con los labio muy pegados a sus oídos, su aliento quemando en su oreja― no dudaré en volver a hacerlo. Hablarás cuando yo te lo diga, gritarás cuando yo te lo diga y si te digo que te calles, te callas ¿Entendido?― ante el silencio de la mujer volvió a darle otro cachete en una parte un poco más sensible, disfrutó del pequeño gritito que salió de su boca. ―¿Me he expresado con claridad?

―Sí.

―Sí ¿qué?

La respiración se quedó atascada en su garganta y la adrenalina empezó a correr por todo su cuerpo y la excitación crecía a cada segundo, se lamió los labios antes de hablar:

―Sí, señor.

* * *

Esto es una chorrada, esta historia lleva tanto tiempo en mi ordenador que no recuerdo cuando la escribí. Hay un segundo capítulo que subiré la semana que viene. ¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mia.

Advertencia: OcC, Error de dedo o de ortografía.

-.-

.

.

**Capítulo dos**

Hojo era un profesional respetable. Desde que era pequeño su sueño había sido convertirse en policía. Así que cuando terminó la secundaria, abandonó el pequeño pueblecito donde había estado viviendo toda su vida, dejando atrás a sus padres orgullosos y algunos corazones rotos e ingresó en la academia de policía.

Sus notas fueron magníficas y su trabajo era ejemplar. Se llevaba muy bien con todos y no tardó en ganarse a sus jefes. A todos, excepto a uno.

Cuando el jefe Tachibana fue jubilado la comisaría dio un respiro. El anciano , como la mayoría, era muy chapado a la antigüa y a veces se excedía en sus disciplinas, pero Hojo no se preocupó ni se demoró pensando en cuán estricto había sido en anciano, sino que empezó a idear nuevas estrategias para sorprender a su nuevo jefe e iniciar una relación de cordialidad que seguramente lo llevaría a su tan deseado ascenso.

Pero las cosas no fueron como de esa forma. El nuevo jefe era algo que ni Hojo, ni su pelotonería podían manejar. Aquel hombre, para empezar, era muy joven para ser jefe de policía, apenas entraba en sus treinta, pero lo más extraño e incluso se atrevía a pensar que molesto, era su actitud. Era tan serio que a veces el muchacho se preguntaba si no le dolía la cara. Sólo mandaba, exigía y no admitía ningún error ni réplica.

Sesshomaru Taisho no parecía humano, con aquella estatura, aquella cara y esa falta de sentimiento. Hojo decidió, después de incansables intentos de caerle bien, que ese hombre era, con diferencia, el peor jefe que había tenido nunca.

Había una joven, a quien Hojo le había echado el ojo desde que había llegado a la comisaría llamada Kagome Higurashi. La mujer era pequeña y estaba llena de curvas. Quedó prendado desde el momento en que la vio. La pobre se convirtió en el blanco de todos los malestares de su jefe. La ignoraba completamente y su función en la comisaría se reducía a rellenar informes y alguna que otra patrulla.

Así que como en el ámbito laboral estaba completamente estancado Hojo había decidido que cuidaría otras áreas de su vida. Y el lunes por la mañana cuando iba de camino al trabajo, con su gorra bajo el sobaco, decidió que invitaría a salir a la hermosa Kagome.

Pero por la mañana no se atrevió, la muchacha parecía más distraída de lo normal y el jefe se mostró muy mandón con ella "Higurashi haga esto" "Higurashi ordene lo otro" y más de una vez la había encontrado a la pobre de rodillas en el suelo recogiendo papeles bajo la estricta mirada de Sesshomaru Taisho.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo Hojo se demoró más de lo esperado, tratando de retrasar el tan esperado momento, se sentía nervioso y al entrar en la comisaría notó que le sudaban las manos. Caminó hasta el escritorio de Kagome y se extrañó de no encontrarla allí, de hecho el resto de escritorios también estaban vacíos. De inmediato se dirigió hacia el tablón de informes y allí decía que todo habían salido de patrulla, excepto Kagome.

Frunció el ceño, revisó nuevamente el tablón cuando escuchó un ruido en el cuarto de lo abrigos. Era verano, así que no estaba siendo utilizado. Miró extrañado hacia la puerta cerrada y se acercó despacio y sigiloso. Los ruidos incrementaron, unos fuertes golpes que amenazaban con derribar la puerta de madera.

El joven dirigió su mano hacia la pistola que colgaba en su cintura y todo su cuerpo se posicionó preparado para lo que fuera que encontrara allí, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta los ruidos cesaron.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y una despeinada Kagome salió con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. Cuando se dió cuenta de su presencia sus ojos se abrieron como platos .

―¡Ho-Hojo! Hola.

Y salió disparada en dirección al baño

Hojo se quedó paralizado, tratando de descifrar la situación, cuando su jefe, que apenas cabía por la puerta salió del cuarto, atándose su largo pelo en la nuca y con su rostro tan serio como de costumbre.

Miró Hojo durante un largo rato que al muchacho se le hizo eterno y sintió cómo se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

―Akitoki.― dijo con voz de hielo.

Hojo se envaró.

―Sí, señor― respondió de inmediato, temeroso.

―Vuelva a su trabajo.

―Sí, jefe.

Hojo pensó que acercarse a Kagome sería peligroso.

* * *

Este es el segundo capítulo ^_^, pero no me deja satisfecha así que dejaré el fic en progreso, para añadir uno o dos capítulos más, pero no sé cuando.

Espero que os guste. ¡Dejad vuestros comentarios!


End file.
